


The desk

by forestwalker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwalker/pseuds/forestwalker
Summary: This will probably be a collection later on, but I will gather all the small flash fictions I write about the infamous desk in the commanders office.I you want to know more or know when I update? Followsmoldalishelfon tumblr!





	The desk

Cullen was sitting down in his chair for a change when Lykke entered his work room.  
“Working hard I see”. She walked over and sat down on his sturdy desk. He had switched from his armor in favor of some more airy clothing.  
He smiled while reading the last sentences, before looking up. She moved closer, her leg touching his arm. It had been a warm couple of days and she had resorted to a thin tunic together with a pair of traditional, braided leggings she usually wore together with her armor.  
“Well someone need to assign all the new recruits you drag home” He said smugly, leaning back in his chair. Lykke picked up one of the reports and scooted herself right in front of him. She looked through the list of recruits, commenting on some of them.  
“Michel de Chevin, I remember him. Really noble and brave. Also good looking, high cheekbones, wonderful hair and amazing blue eyes. Dorian had some hard times picking his jaw up after he walked in.” She continued to look through the list.  
“And he will also be stationed far away from here, if I can have my saying.” He took the paper from her and lifted her up in his arms, a cocky smile spreading over his face. She giggled and kissed him.  
“Does this mean you are finished for today?”  
“I still have some left, but it can wait” he laid her down at the table gently and kissed her neck down to the collarbone, teeth nudging the exposed skin. Her skin was hot after the time she spent in the sun. She stretched her arms up, arching her back, offering herself up for him to worship. He took up the opportunity to nibble at her nipples through the fabric while letting his hand find it’s way down her thigh. He blessed the warm weather


End file.
